Una historia de tantas
by anfernarusaku
Summary: A lo largo de la historia de Panem, ha habido 75 juegos del hambre... ¿les gustaria conocer una historia mas sobre ellos? Dejenme presentarles la historia de Angeline Steford.
1. La cosecha

_**Hola gente de fanfiction! este es mi primer fic de Los Juegos Del Hambre, una historia que se me ocurrio en un rato de ocio, puede que no sea muy original, pero es una cosa loca que salio de mi mente y espero les guste!**_

Me despierto sobresaltada y con un sudor frio resbalando por mi frente. Tomo aire y miro a mi alrededor. 6:00 AM, aun muy temprano.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cocina; sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

Todas las noches era la misma pesadilla; el accidente donde murieron mis padres, luego la muerte de mi hermano…

Suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza tratando de evadir los malos pensamientos. Aunque estaba consiente que me seria imposible, considerando que hoy era el "día".

Pienso en desayunar pero me doy cuenta de que es mala idea, mi estomago no estaba para recibir alimentos.

Me cambio la pijama y me pongo una playera azul de tirantes y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Antes de salir de casa coloco un tulipán en el florero, junto aquel cuadro donde un joven apuesto me mira sonriente, con esos ojos verdes que lo caracterizan.

-Me voy hermano, deséame suerte.-

Le digo a la foto mientras salgo; pensando en lo que se avecinaba.

Pensando en mi hermano recuerdo el poco parecido que teníamos; el era alto, apuesto, de cabello negro y profundos ojos verdes. Yo soy pequeña, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel; todo lo que era mi madre, exceptuando los ojos.

-Buenos días-

Me saluda un hombre mientras paso a su lado, yo le correspondo con una sonrisa forzada. A pesar de ser tan temprano, la gente del distrito 10 siempre madrugaba.

Me adentro en la pradera caminado entre el ganado; tan solo quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco. Arranco unas flores y me dispongo a irme cuando lo veo. Sentado en una piedra, con una hoja blanca y un pincel en la mano; contempla el amanecer y da pinceladas al mismo tiempo. Su cabello castaño, casi rubio, se revuelve con la brisa y sus ojos azul zafiro se mueven intermitentemente entre el amanecer y su pintura.

Quiero moverme pero mis piernas se paralizan, no pensaba encontrármelo allí. Consigo mover un pie hacia atrás y el crujir de una rama nos sobresalta. Su rostro se vuelve con brusquedad y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Veo sus labios abrirse en un intento por pronunciar algo.

-yo… lo siento-

Menciono apenada al tiempo que me alejo corriendo.

Llego hasta la plaza principal aun con las mejillas encendidas.

Un sequito de agentes de la paz comienza a apoderarse del lugar, mientras una parte de ellos montan las pantallas preparándose para la "cosecha". Suspiro resignada y decido caminar de vuelta a mi casa.

-¡Angi!-

Grita una voz aniñada y veo a una pequeña pelirroja corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Angi!-

Vuelve a gritar abrazándose a mi cintura.

-Hola Katy-

Respondo con ternura acariciándole el cabello.

-¿vas a tu casa?-

-Si, voy a cambiarme-

Respondo mientras la tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Cuántas veces esta tú nombre?-

Me pregunta de repente con seriedad.

-No tiene importancia-

Murmuro tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella arquea una ceja y me mira enfadada, una expresión bastante severa para una niña de 13 años.

-30 veces-

Suelto sin mas sintiéndome acorralada.

-Es mi culpa-

Dice con una mirada triste en sus ojos grises.

-No lo es-

-si lo es, tú no necesitas pedir teselas, puedes mantenerte sola, pero lo has hecho por nosotros.-

-se lo prometí a tu madre, no voy a dejar que tu nombre aparezca mas veces. Yo no tengo nada que perder, tú tienes 3 hermanos que cuidar-

Le digo dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-Aquí nos despedimos-

Menciono señalándole el sendero frente a nosotras; el camino que lleva a mi hogar. Me abraza de nueva cuenta y me mira preocupada.

-No serás tu, lo se-

-Gracias-

Respondo viéndola entrar en su casa. Lo único que deseo, es que no sea ella.

Me pongo aquel vestido gris que alguna vez perteneció a mi madre. Rígido, casi acartonado, perfecto para el día de la cosecha.

Cepillo mi cabello y lo ato en una coleta de lado. Miro por la ventana y noto como mis vecinos comienzan a salir y caminar hacia el "matadero". Miro de nueva cuenta la foto de mi hermano y luego sonrió resignada. La hora de la verdad se acercaba, no podía retrasarla más.

Llego a la plaza con desgane y me uno a la fila para registrarse. Nuestros rostros se reflejan en las pantallas instaladas por el capitolio, alguno de nosotros se convertirá en su próximo juguete.

Me formo con las demás chicas de mi edad y hecho un ultimo vistazo hacia el lugar de Katy; ambas nos miramos y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Aquella niña pelirroja es muy fuerte, demasiado para su temprana edad.

-¡Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos habitantes del distrito 10! El día de hoy elegiremos a los valientes tributos que participaran ¡en los sextuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre!-

Menciona con emoción aquella extraña mujer del capitolio. Lleva puesto un vestido largo de un naranja brillante que dañaba los ojos. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura, es exactamente de la misma tonalidad; su maquillaje es de un dorado excesivo y porta unos zapatos de aproximadamente 15cm. Orengi Bright. La encargada de nuestro distrito.

Observamos de nueva cuenta el video de la rebelión en Panem, como cada año, y cuando este termina, sabemos lo que sigue, la elección de los tributos.

Orengi nos sonríe extasiada y se acerca al micrófono.

-¡Que la suerte este siempre de su lado!-

Pronuncia la tortuosa frase y se acerca a la urna de las chicas, claro, las damas primero…

Mi corazón se detiene al momento que toma el papelito y lo abre. Esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción y toma el micrófono en sus manos. Aquí viene…

-Katherine Roswell-

Dice fuerte y claro y yo siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia la chica pelirroja y observo como cierra los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Toma aire y comienza a caminar hacia el frente, ante todas las miradas del distrito.

Ahora fijo mi mirada hacia la valla que retiene a los que no participan; y si, allí están. Sus 3 pequeños hermanitos de 3,5 y 7 años; se toman de las manos fuertemente mientras la miran atónitos. Esos tres pequeños que dependen totalmente de ella.

"cuídalos por mi Angi, así como tu hermano lo hacia"

Oigo esa voz dentro de mi cabeza y sé que no puedo defraudarla. Me salgo de la formación y me paro frente a los agentes de la paz que la escoltan. Katy me mira confundida; me vuelvo hacia Orengi y la miro desafiante.

-¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!-

Grito a todo pulmón causando una exclamación de asombro general.

-¡No!-

Oigo detrás de mí y me encuentro con los ojos suplicantes de Katy.

-Ellos te necesitan-

Le murmuro y camino hacia la plataforma; mientras ellos se la llevan a la fuerza.

Orengi me ayuda a subir y me coloca a su lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas cariño?-

Dice con un tono meloso que me asquea.

-Angeline Steford-

Oigo mi voz resonar en las bocinas, no me parece la mía, creo que hable por inercia.

-¿es familiar tuya?-

Pregunta refiriéndose a Katy.

-No, solo es mi amiga-

Ella arque una ceja mirándome incrédula, no le parece razón suficiente como para que me sacrifique por ella. A nadie le parece.

-Por mi esta bien-

Finaliza indiferente y se dirige hacia la urna de los hombres. La tensión vuelve a formarse en el lugar.

Después de revolver por un momento toma uno de los papelitos y lo abre; se acerca al micrófono y pronuncia el segundo nombre.

-Christopher Lake-

Todas las miradas ahora se dirigen a un chico entre la multitud. Él se acerca calmado, pero por la forma en que cierra los puños puedes notar su miedo.

Mi corazón se acelera y cierro los ojos con fuerza. No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué tenia que haber sido el?

En cuanto sube, sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez, ninguno de los dos tiene intenciones de hablar.

-¡Felicidades! He aquí a nuestros valientes tributos de este año. ¡Que la suerte este siempre de su lado!-

Pierdo la noción del tiempo ante esta última frase y siento como somos arrastrados hacia la alcaldía.

_**y?**_

_**que les parece?**_

_**quieren que siga?**_

_**me harian muuy feliz dejandome un review!**_

_**es muy facil y super rapido!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera!***_


	2. Camino al Capitolio

_**Hola queridos lectores! aqui vengo yo a dejarles el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agradoo! gracias por leer!**_

_**una aclaracion los "zzz" son los cambios de escena!**_

-¡Angeline!-

Siento como sus lágrimas mojan mi vestido y vuelvo a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla.

-cuida de ellos ¿quieres?-

Le digo y ella vuelve su mirada.

-No tenías que hacerlo-

-Tú los tienes a ellos, yo ya no tengo a nadie-

Digo para justificarme, pero sé que no podre convencerla.

-Termino el tiempo-

Dice con voz grave el agente de la paz y apartan a Katy de mí.

-¡Prométeme que volverás!-

Me grita antes de que cierren la puerta.

-Lo intentare-

Respondo sabiendo que probablemente nunca cumpla esa promesa.

_**zzz**_

Subo al tren escoltada por varios agentes de la paz y le doy una ultima mirada a mi distrito, lo mas seguro es que no vuelva a verlo.

Entro finalmente al vagón y me doy cuenta de que soy la última. Al fondo puedo ver a Christopher observando con nostalgia por la ventana, aparto la mirada de inmediato. Veo a Orengi mirando entretenida todos los manjares sobre la mesa; mucho más de lo que yo pude haber soñado, se me hace agua la boca. Algo se mueve al fondo y fijo mi mirada en el. Un hombre de traje, cabello negro y ojos rojizos se encuentra sentado en una elegante silla. Joshua Bernet, uno de los ganadores del distrito, el que supongo será nuestro mentor de ahora en adelante. El me mira y de alguna manera parece reconocerme, pero…

¿Cómo podría?

-Ponte cómoda-

Me sugiere Orengi y me señala el asiento junto al castaño. Tomo aire, y aunque no quiero, me siento junto a el.

El se tensa en cuanto me siente, pero finge observar el vagón atentamente; ambos lo hacemos.

Recuerdo el momento en el que vi como aquella hacha atravesaba sin piedad el cuerpo de mi hermano.

Mis ojos se inundaron al instante y no pudiendo soportarlo más, Salí corriendo. Afuera llovía, por lo que mis pasos eran torpes y la ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo.

Al llegar a la pradera, un paso en falso me hizo resbalar y caer colina abajo. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después todo se volvió oscuro…

Solo se que al despertar, pude ver esos hermosos ojos azules mirándome preocupados…

_**zzzz**_

Me revuelvo incomoda y me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormida en mi asiento. Abro los ojos con pereza y estos se encuentran con los maravillosos ojos azules de mis sueños, a tan solo escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Me alejo sobresaltada de tenerlos tan cerca. El se ríe divertido y retrocede un poco.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-

Recupero la compostura y trato de ignorar el comentario.

-¿hace cuanto estoy durmiendo?-

-Te dormiste hace un par de horas, antes de que empezara a anochecer-

Puedo notar que esta un poco sonrojado, creo que no esperaba que yo despertara justo en este momento.

-¿y Orengi y Joshua?-

-ya se han ido a dormir-

-¿Haz podido hablar con el?-

-¿con quien?-

-Con Joshua-

El niega con la cabeza.

-Lo intente, pero me dijo que el entrenamiento empezara hasta que lleguemos al capitolio. Después de eso solo se fue-

Me levanto del asiento aun adormilada y el me imita.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir también-

El asiente y me sigue. Ninguno de los dos menciona nada hasta que llegamos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Buenas Noches-

Digo al abrir mi puerta, pero su mano toma mi brazo para detenerme.

-¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué me has evitado todo este tiempo?-

Intento apartar la mirada pero el profundo azul de sus ojos me hipnotiza. Un color rojo se apodera de mi rostro, agradezco que este oscuro y no pueda notarlo.

-Por que, no tengo como agradecerte-

Digo al tiempo que logro zafarme.

-y además… aun no te tengo una respuesta…-

Logro decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

**_zzz_**

-¿te encuentras bien?-

Pregunta el chico mientras me extiende amablemente su mano en ayuda para levantarme. Acepto un poco dudosa y miro a mí alrededor; una pequeña cueva oscura y húmeda, eso es lo que veo. Un haz de luz llama mi atención y descubro que da hacia la pradera. Afuera aun sigue lloviendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te resbalaste por el suelo mojado y te golpeaste la cabeza, tuviste suerte de que yo estuviera cerca-

Toco mi cabeza y siento una punzada de dolor, mas no hay sangre, solo una gasa que cubre la herida.

-Te traje aquí por que fue el lugar más cercano, no podremos salir hasta que termine la lluvia-

-Gracias-

Le digo y el me sonríe. Mi corazón se acelera ante este gesto y por primera vez me fijo en esos profundos ojos azules.

-Me llamo Angeline-

Menciono y desvió mi mirada.

-Lo se-

¿Lo sabe? ¿Lo conozco de antes? Es cierto que me parece muy familiar…

-Mi nombre es Christopher-

-¿te conozco de algún lado?-

Noto que su mirada se ensombrece.

-yo solía… trabajar con tu hermano…-

Abro los ojos de golpe y me doy cuenta de que el sol se filtra por la ventana. Ya ha amanecido.

Me levanto de la cama torpemente he intento disipar los recuerdos de mi sueño. No me ayudan en nada ahora.

Camino con desgane al vagón del comedor. No quiero ir, pero mi estomago me reclama urgentemente alimento.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Christopher y Joshua desayunando en silencio; solo Orengi habla tratando de adivinar que estilista nos asignarían. Me siento junto al castaño y la ignoro de igual manera.

Trato de no atragantarme con tanta comida; nunca había visto tantos manjares juntos en mi vida.

-¿Por qué solo tú eres nuestro mentor?-

Suelta de repente Christopher a Joshua. El moreno deja su taza de café y posa sus ojos carmesí sobre el chico.

-Los demás se cansaron de entrenar tributos sin futuro. También yo, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Una mirada de desprecio se dibuja en los ojos de Christopher, yo cierro los puños en señal de furia. Así que no tiene nada mejor que hacer ¿eh?

-Bien. Entonces espero poder mantenerte ocupado-

Digo con todas las palabras cargadas de veneno. El me mira con superioridad pero después sonríe con nostalgia.

-Tienes su mismo carácter, iguales de explosivos. Espero que también tengas su fortaleza-

Me paralizo ante su comentario. No era posible. Acaso hablaba de…

-¡Llegamos!-

Grita con entusiasmo Orengi haciendo que recordáramos su presencia.

-Los veo mas tarde-

Finaliza Joshua mientras se levanta y sale del vagón.

Oímos los gritos de la muchedumbre pero ninguno de los dos movemos un musculo. Tenemos mucho en la cabeza como para ir a sonreírles a nuestros verdugos.

_**yy?**_

_**que les parece!**_

_**hago mi mejor esfuerzo, espero les este gustando!**_

_**dejen un hermoso review please! de esos que solo ustedes saben dejar!**_

_**es una gran motivacion para uno como escritor!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


End file.
